Dead or Alive 2
|Spielmodi =Einzelspieler Mehrspieler Zeitspiel Überlebenskampf |Medien = |Sprache =Audio: Japanisch Untertitel: Englisch |USK =16 |PEGI = |ESRB = |Systemanforderungen =7 Blöcke (VMU) |Vorgänger =Dead or Alive |Nachfolger =Dead or Alive 3 }} Dead or Alive 2 ist ein von Team Ninja entwickeltes Beat'em Up, von dem je eine Arcade, Dreamcast und PlayStation 2 Version herausgegeben wurde. Es galt zur Releasezeit aufgrund detaillierter Charaktermodelle und Umgebungen als grafisch schönster Titel und besitzt als erster Teil der Serie teilweise zerstörbare Arenen, die in mehrere Ebenen unterteilt sind. In Japan gab es zeitweise eine limitierte Sammleredition mit zusätzlichen Inhalten. Mit Dead or Alive: Ultimate wurde später ein verbessertes, Xbox-exklusives Remake mit Onlinemodus veröffentlicht. Geschichte Nachdem Fame Douglas, der Veranstalter des "Dead or Alive I Combat Championship" Turniers ermordet wurde, breitet sich Chaos aus. Schließlich verlangt der Dämon "Tengu", welcher für den Tod von Fame Douglas verantwortlich ist, dass ein neues Turnier ausgetragen wird. Verschiedenen Kämpfer nehmen am Turnier teil, um entweder Tengu zu vernichten oder eigene Ziele zu verfolgen. Schlussendlich gelingt es dem Kämpfer Hayabusa, Tengu zu töten. Gameplay Wie in jedem Beat'em Up kommt es darauf an, den Gegner mit Angriffen durch ein K.O. zu besiegen. Als Besonderheit ist allerdings möglich, die Arena mit in den Kampf einzubeziehen. Gegner, die in explosive oder elektrische Wände geschleudert, erleiden somit zusätzlichen Schaden. Zusätzlich lassen sich Gegner über Kanten werfen, was kein Ring-Out zur Folge hat, sondern hohen Schaden anrichtet, bevor der Kampf wieder aufgenommen wird. Das Kampfsystem selbst ist sehr einsteigerfreundlich gestaltet und hat einen starken Fokus auf Konter. Mit allen Charakteren lassen sich durch simple Tatstenkombinationen einfache Kombos ausführen, es sind aber auf komplexere Angriffe möglich, die sich aneinanderreihen lassen. Jeder Angriff lässt sich durch einen Konter parieren, was neben gutem Timing auch eine Einschätzung der Angriffshöhe erfordert. Niedrig angesetzte Angriffe müssen folglich mit niedrigen Kontern pariert werden, wodurch die Kämpfe etwas Strategie erfordern. Charaktere Kasumi Als weiblicher Ninja und Bruder von Hayate, trat sie nach seinem Verschwinden in seine Fußstapfen. Da sie als "geflohener Shinobi" ihren Clan verlassen hat, wird sie von Attentätern, zu denen auch Ayane gehört, verfolgt. Nachdem sie das erste "Dead or Alive"-Turnier gewann, nahm man sie gefangen. Zwar gelang ihr die Flucht, allerdings wurde sie mehrfach geklont. Im Storymodus tritt sie unter anderem gegen einen ihrer Klone an. Als Aushängeschild der Serie besitzt sie einen sehr ausgeglichenen Kampfstil. Hayabusa Der volle Name des modernen Superninjas lautet "Ryu Hayabusa". Bei ihm handelt es sich um den selben Ninja, der auch in Ninja Gaiden spielbar ist. Dies macht sich auch in seinen Angriffen bemerkbar, von denen einige denen aus Ninja Gaiden ähneln. Hayabusa zeichnet sich durch einen ausgeglichenen Kampfstil aus, besitzt einige starke Kontertechniken und ein großes Repertoire an Kombos. Bass Armstrong Bass ist Weltmeister im Wrestling und verkörpert den stereotypen Amerikaner; seine Vorliebe für Motorräder, Rockmusik und Wrestling selbst zeichnen ihn aus. Gleichzeitig ist der besorgte Vater von Tina Armstrong, die ebenfalls am Turnier teilnimmt. Ihm missfällt, wie seine Tochter ihre weibliche Reize einsetzt, um ihre Popularität zu steigern und will sie durch seine Teilnahme am Turnier einerseits beschützen, andererseits will er ihr so ihre "Flausen" austreiben. Bass weiß seine Trägheit im Ring durch seine ungeheure Stärke wieder auszugleichen. Mit Leichtigkeit schleudert er Gegner in Gefahrenzonen und richtet mit sehr kurzen aber mächtigen Kombos enorme Schäden an. Als waschechter Wrestler hat er darüberhinaus einige starke Grifftechniken im Petto, die sich ebenfalls verheerend auswirken. Tina Armstrong Die Tochter von Bass Armstrong ist so wie ihr Vater Profiwrestlerin und hat es durch ihr Charisma und ihre Figur zum Star geschafft. Durch die Teilnahme am "Dead or Alive"-Turnier möchte sie ihre Popularität weiter steigern. Tinas Kampfstil weist große Ähnlichkeiten zu dem von Bass auf. Nicht alle ihre Angriffe verfügen über größes Schadenpotenzial, aber dies gleicht sie durch ihre Flinkheit wieder aus. Ein Ein erwachte mit Gedächtnisschwund im Schwarzwald auf und sucht nach seiner wahren Identität. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit meisterte er Karate und hofft durch Teilnahme am Turnier mehr über seine Identität herauszufinden. Im Verlauf der Story kehrt seine Erinnerung schließlich zurück. Er stellt fest, dass er in Wirklichkeit Kasumis vermisster Bruder Hayate ist und kehrt zu seinem Ninja-Clan zurück. Ayane Ayane ist eine Kunoichi und Ninjutsu-Expertin. Sie nimmt am Turnier teil, um ihre Halbschwester Kasumi zu töten. Viele ihrer Angriffe enden damit, dass sie sich mit dem Rücken zu Gegner ausrichtet, was irritierend wirken kann. Die Kombos die sie verwendet, vollführt sie oft durch Drehbewegungen, die sie mit kräftigen Tritten beendet. Obwohl die Angriffskraft der meisten Angriffe zu wünschen übrig lässt, ist es leicht, mit ihr längere Kombi einzuleiten; ihre Beweglichkeit versichert darüberhinaus, dass sie in Kämpfen die Oberhand behält. Helena Obwohl sie Sopranistin ist, beherrscht sie die Kampfkunst "Pi Qua Quan". Ihre Mutter wurde während einer Opernvorstellung vor ihren Augen durch eine Kugel getroffen, die eigentlich ihr galt. Auf der Suche nach dem Attentäter findet sie heraus, dass dieser mit dem "Dead or Alive"-Turnier in Zusammenhang steht und nimmt daraufhin an diesem teil. Erst im Spielverlauf trifft sie auf Ayane und stellt fest, dass diese die gesuchte Attentäterin ist. Gen Fu Gen Fu beherrscht einen legendären Faustschlag, den er sich schwor, ihn aufgrund seiner verheerenden Wirkung nie einzusetzen. Weil seine Enkelin an einer seltenen, tödlichen Krankheit leidet, hat er es auf das Preisgeld des Turniers abgesehen, welches eine Therapie ermöglichen würde. Jann Lee Als leidenschaftlicher Kämpfer sucht er ständig nach neuen Kontrahenten, die er mit seinen Drachenangriffen zu Boden zwingt. Das unverkennbare Markenzeichen des jungen Kämpfers ist sein Kampfschrei, mit dem er den Ruf eines Vogels imitiert. Feng Lei Obwohl sie recht unscheinbar ist, gilt die junge Studentin als Kampfgenie. Der Grund für ihre Teilnahme am Turnier ist ihr Wunsch, Jann Lee ihre Stärke zu beweisen und seine Dominanz zu brechen. Leon Leon ist ein italienischer Söldner, der mit russischen Martial Arts vertraut ist. Als seine Geliebte Rolande in seinen Armen starb, sagte sie ihm, er sei der stärkste Mann der Welt. Seitdem schwor sich Leon, der Welt genau dies zu beweisen. Obwohl er zu den langsameren Charakteren gehört, zeichnet sich Leon durch starke Konter und Griffe aus. Viele seine Angriffe sind eher gemächlich, aber dafür umso stärker und schleudern Gegner entweder davon oder lassen sie zu Boden gehen. Zack Zack ist ein DJ, der durch seine Art die Zuschauer in den Bann zieht. Seine Thai-Boxing-Technik hat er sich selbst beigebracht. Eigentlich hat er es auf das Preisgeld des Turniers abgesehen. Zack ist hauptsächlich auf Tempo ausgelegt und verfügt über eine große Auswahl an Schlagkombinationen, vernachlässigt allerdings seine Stärke. Tengu Bei diesem Charakter handelt es sich um ein chinesisches Fabelwesen, dass sich durch seine lange Nase auszeichnet. Er ist durch und durch Böse und von dem Willen getrieben, die Welt der Menschen in Chaos zu stürzen. Tengu ist der Boss im Storymodus und der einzige, nicht spielbare Charakter. Seine Angriffe sind schnell, stark und oft unberechenbar, lassen sich mit etwas Übung allerdings kontern. Als Besonderheit kann Tengu kurzzeitig über den Boden fliegen was ihn vor Griff- und Wurfattacken schützt. Häufig verwendete Angriffsmuster kontert er darüberhinaus mit fatalen Angriffen. Trivia *Der Soundtrack zum Spiel stammt teilweise von der japanischen Punk-Rock-Band "Bomb Factory", die durch den Titel "Exciter" die Aufmerksamkeit der Fans erregte. *Die Dreamcast-Version wurde einige Monate vor der PlayStation-2-Version veröffentlicht. Kategorie:2000 Kategorie:PlayStation 2 Kategorie:Team Ninja Kategorie:Dreamcast Kategorie:Importiert Kategorie:Beat 'em up